In today's society, people have been increasingly adopting use of devices such as computers, mobile phones, and tablets to conduct online or virtual meetings related to work, entertainment, or other purposes. By utilizing such devices, people can save a tremendous amount of time and resources by not having to be physically present with other people in the same location to conduct a meeting, webinar, conference, or other type of collaborative activity. As an example, in order to conduct an online meeting, a presenter can send a link to any potential meeting participants that the presenter wants to participate in the online meeting. The link can include visual aid information associated with the online meeting such as date, time, venue, and topic of discussion. Each meeting participant can click on the link and be allowed to view the contents of the presenter's computer desktop on their own personal computer so that they can access or view the presenter's presentation in real-time. For example, the meeting participants may be able to view the digital presentation slides of the presenter on their own computer during the presentation. Additionally, the meeting participants may also receive audio feed of the presenter's speech during the presentation so that the participants can enjoy the meeting experience as if they were in the same physical room with the presenter. The presenter can use his or her computer keyboard to change the presentation slides as they give the presentation. Alternatively, the presenter may use a remote controller to change or interact with the slides as well.
As users have become increasingly comfortable with devices such as mobile phones, computers, tablets and other devices for performing various tasks or for media consumption, users have found that such devices are often useful in conducting web presentations, conferences, online meetings, and other types of interactive gatherings without having to be in the same physical location as other users. For example, users can utilize such devices to remotely connect to an online presentation being presented by a presenter. While delivering the presentation, the presenter may focus on a particular area of a slide in the presentation by using a laser pointer, by pointing at the particular area with his or her finger, or by using other means. However, often times, the remote participants cannot see what area on the slide the presenter is focusing on when the presenter uses a laser pointer or points with a finger to emphasize the area of focus. This is because the remote participants are typically using traditional desktop sharing technologies to connect to the presentation or are simply viewing presentation slides that were downloaded by the remote participants. As a result, the presenter often resorts to verbally telling the remote participants the location on the slide that the presenter wants the participants to focus on. This often increases conference times by causing interruptions during the presentation and makes for a less effective presentation by distracting the participants.